Homura: par amour du pouvoir
by Myoune
Summary: Homura a capturer Hinata. Naruto va reagir, entrainant tous ces amis. Action et delire dans ce chap 2. Ames sensibles, s'abstenir! Spoil tome 16.
1. Prologue

**Auteures **: Marionnette et AngelEyes

**Genre** : Cross Over Saiyuki/Naruto

**Disclaimer**: Les persos appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs: Masashi Kishimoto et Minekura Kazuya

**Couple** : Pas de couple… pour l'instant ! Mais ça va pulluler!

Dans une salle de classe dont vous lecteurs faites partis, deux jeunes filles entrent. L'une d'elles, binoclarde aux cheveux châtain, a un grand parchemin roulé dans sa main, l autre, blonde, bandana autour du crâne marche à coté. Elles se sont auto-prénommées Marionnette et AngelEyes.

Marionnette donnant un parchemin enrouler à sa collègue: Prends et attends-moi.

AngelEyes prend le bout en main et regarde Marionnette dérouler le papier qui se trouve être long de trente mètres, avec écrit dessus en grosses lettres noires le slogan:

« AMORA: PAR AMOUR DU GOÛT »

AngelEyes: C'est pas un peu grand ?

Marionnette: C'est notre folie des grandeurs ;;;

AngelEyes: Ben bon appétit !

Marionnette: Hein !!!?

AngelEyes: Ben, regarde le titre, tu comprendras.

Marionnette jette un coup d'oeil: HAAAA !!! Changeons, c'est pas la bonne. Celle-ci, c'est pour la manifestation alimentaire!

Elles chiffonnent la banderole et sortent la deuxième (qui était caché on se sait où)

Marionnette: Tadaaaaaaa !!! C'est mieux, non?

« HOMURA: PAR AMOUR DU POUVOIR »

AngelEyes: Ben voyons. Arrête tes bêtises et laisse le pauvre lecteur commencer à lire. Bonne lecture!

Marionnette: Notez que : C est toujours ma faute !

« Prologue » 

Le ciel était gris, parsemé de nuages, empêchant toute lumière de se manifester. Deux silhouettes traversaient la plaine désertique délimitée par une falaise rigide. Leurs manteaux noirs à nuages rouges volaient avec le vent. Elles se dirigèrent vers une brèche, invisible à l'œil nu, dans la roche, elles entrèrent et s'enfoncèrent dans la pénombre de la grotte, avançant calmement, se guidant aux bruits de leurs pas.

Le couloir long et étroit débouchait sur une grande salle au plafond bas et irrégulier faiblement éclairé par deux torches accrochées de part et d'autres, sur les parois. L'humidité régnant indisposait les deux intrus dans leurs amples habits et faisait suer les parois aiguisées comme des rasoirs. Les deux individus se découvraient à la lueur des flammes dansantes : celui qui était devant n'était pas très grand, mais il avait le pied sûr. Son visage camouflé par son manteau haute forme faisait encore plus ressortir ses cruels yeux rouge-sang. Son compagnon était tout aussi silencieux. Pourtant, aussi différents soient-ils, ils portaient tous deux un bandeau frontal : une plaque métallique rayée horizontalement : marque des ninjas renégats.

Le plus grand, d aspect repoussant, portait son épée géante entouré de bandelettes sur le dos : « Samehada », suivait le plus petit vers la une zone surélevée de l'endroit. Là, hors d'atteinte des lueurs des flammes, était assis sur son trône avec désinvolture un homme aux yeux vairons et aux cheveux courts, noirs et lisses. Il ne dit rien, ne semblant même pas voir les deux arrivant. Pourtant, c'est avec intérêt qu'il écoute le rapport des deux subordonnés. De part et d'autre de lui se tiennent, un peu en retrait deux silhouettes.

-Maître, hum, commença le plus petit rompant le silence d'une voix sûre, mais de laquelle pointait une très légère touche d'appréhension dissimulée, les choses ne se sont pas ...

- …déroulées comme prévues, finit le chef de l'Akatsuki. C'est ça, Itachi ?!

-Oui, la capture de Naruto a été un petit échec, car il maîtrise mieux le chakra du démon que nous ne l'avions cru au préalable.

-Pourtant vous étiez postés pendant plus de trois mois affin d'évaluer ses capacités pendant ce temps-là, n'est-ce pas Kisame ?

Le partenaire d'Itachi, le dit Kisame commença à transpirer abondement, effrayé d'une future sanction. Il détourna le regard, et frissonna légèrement quand celui persan de son supérieur se posa sur lui. Satisfait de son effet et n'attendant pas de réponse, le chef repris :

-Alors comme ça, il devient plus puissant ! Fit-il fortement et enjoué. Intéressant ! Il sera alors plus facile d'extraire son énergie s il peut nous en fournir de lui même. Parfait il est enfin tant que je prenne les choses en main.

Un de ses suivant sortit de l'ombre à ses coté, un sourire satisfait et prit la parole :

-Comme le proverbe le dit si bien. « On est jamais mieux servi que par soit même. »

Il était aussi grand que Kisame, mais à l'allure bien plus raffinée. Le corps pâle et bien fait était habillé de bandelettes au buste et aux bras, le tout recouvert d'une veste mauve sans manche, lui couvrant les jambes et attachée à la taille. Il avait un air sévère sans être agressif. Ses cheveux gris aux reflets d'un pâle vert étaient attachés par deux rubans au style japonais traditionnel.

Les deux reporters ne dirent aucun commentaire mais étaient tout de même curieux de savoir pourquoi il n'ouvrait jamais les yeux.

-Donnez-moi tout ce que vous savez sur cet enfant, repris le grand manitou, et allez à notre repère au pays de la Roche ; vous trouverez sûrement de quoi vous occuper là-bas !

-Bien maître, fit Itachi avant de commencer son discours.

Au beau milieu d'un désert, avec en arrière fond un soleil accablant, une automobile pas comme les autres stationnait. Dedans se tenait quatre personnes aussi diverses les unes que les autres. Commençant par la place du mort, où un moine bouddhiste avec une belle tignasse blonde ornant son crâne, cigarette entre ses doigts crispés d'une main, journal froissé dans l'autre semblait avoir du mal à garder son calme. Il était d'ailleurs carrément harassé de tics. A ses côté, le conducteur faisait grand contraste : beau garçon au monocle, détendu et souriant évaluait la situation. Le passager à l'arrière du moine, un grand type aux longs cheveux rouges indomptables – d'ailleurs il avait deux mèches qui partait obstinément de pars et d'autres de son visage – qui fumait une fin de cigarette tout en s'occupant à mélanger un jeu de carte, ne semblant pas se soucier de ce qui se passait autour de lui. A côté de lui, un gosse turbulent aux immenses yeux dorés déprimait sur son sort :

-J AI FAIM !!

-Mais vas-tu te taire !! Hurla le blond, ne pouvant plus se contenir.

- Mais, Sanzôôôôô ! C'est vrai, se lamenta-t-il de plus belle.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça, ouistiti ! Renchérie le roux, tirant nerveusement sur sa cigarette, après avoir suffisamment joué avec ses cartes.

-Bonjour Yaoné ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda gentiment le conducteur.

-Très bien Hakkai et toi ? Questionna la jeune femme se tenant hors du véhicule, à quelques mètres de là.

-Bien merci ! Ririn à l air en forme !

-Oui, répondit timidement Yaoné

Ils regardèrent la dite Ririn qui avait élu domicile sur les épaules de moine, dont les veines commençaient à se multiplier sur son visage d'habitude si calme.

-Dégage de là, petite ! Grogna-t-il

-Rends-toi petit frère, manda le démon tenant une étrange épée à la main, aux cotés de Yaoné.

-Jamais, cracha Gojyo, faisant tombé son mégot.

Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris, la jeep avait été arrêtée par un groupe de quatre démons. Cela sonnait l'heure des règlements de comptes. Le chef des agresseurs était un insolent au regard de feu. N'importe qui en le voyant aurait compris qu'on n'avait pas ici affaire à un enfant de cœur. C'était sa sublime personne Kôgaiji, fils du terrible démon-taureau Gyûmao. Il était accompagné de sa paire de loyal serviteur et amis et de sa jeune demi-sœur pour enfin faire payer les multiples affronts qu'ils avaient subis par l'équipe du moine, une bonne fois pour toute. En effet, le prince avait trouvé le suprême moyen de se débarrasser d'eux…

-Vous commencez sérieusement a me taper sur les nerfs vous quatre !! Reviens tout de suite ici Ririn !! Ordonna-t-il sévèrement.

-Oui Kôgaiji. Répondit la concernée, puis quitta non sans mécontentement son nid.

Sa sœur à l'abri, Kôgaiji rassembla ses mains devant lui et commença à réciter une incantation. Entre ses doigts naquit alors un petit tourbillon blanchâtre et au fur et à mesure que l'incantation approchait de la fin et que Kôgaiji écartait les mains, le tourbillon grandissait provoquant des soulèvement de sable et des rafales de vent qui eut le mérite d'attirer toute l'attention des concernés (Sanzô et compagnie, quoi !), mais pas assez pour les inquiéter trop… mal leur en a prit.

Ayant atteint une taille assez intimidante, le phénomène énergétique fut projeté sur la voiture, qui, soulevée comme un brin de paille, s'envola dans le ciel jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne devienne qu'un petit point à l'horizon.

Le voyage dans les airs ne se fit pas non sans panique, particulièrement en ce qui concernait le singe qui n'a jamais été fait pour voler. Tous s'accrochaient au pauvre Akouryu. Sanzô jurait assez fortement de ne pas l'avoir vu venir celle-ci, pendant que Hakkai, sourire forcé, donnait quelque conseils à ses coéquipiers – du genre, « ne paniquez pas » ce qui était absolument inutile.

Le paysage défila à la vitesse grand V sans que personne ne puisse amortir la chute. Puis peu à peu le sol se découvrit de derrière une couche de nuage qu'ils avaient traversé ; de plus en plus vite, ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant d'avoir atteint leur destination forcée avec de gros bruits, cris, et craquements.

Le remu ménage créa un capharnaüm titanesque, et personne n'arriva pendant un moment à s'y retrouver. Sanzô réussit malgré tout à s'extraire de la jeep renversée, perdant quelques plumes de son habit de moine au passage. Il pesta et vérifia qu'il avait toujours son flingue. Son visage et ses bras étaient balafrés et noirs de terre.

Mais quel bordel. Une poule n'y retrouverait jamais ses petits.

- Goku ! Cria-t-il au hasard, mais rien.

Il blasphéma de nouveau. L'endroit se dégagea de toute la poussière et il vit son conducteur tousser, ainsi que le dragon blanc reprendre sa forme originelle. Il avait l'air bien amoché, en sang tout le long de son corps, les ailes sûrement cassées. Hakkai s'empressa auprès de lui, et utilisant ses dons de guérisseurs pansa ses plaies. Cela prit un long moment au cours duquel le blond s'approcha de lui. Le youkai transpirait abondamment, semblant exténué :

- Ouf, je ne pourrais plus me servir de mes pouvoir psychiques pendant un moment, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. J'espère que tu n'as rien parce que je ne pourrais pas te guérir.

- Ca va, j'ai rien. Voyons les autres.

Pourtant il n'y avait que eux. Goku et Gojyo n'étaient nulle part en vue. Hakkai fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, soucieux. Autour d'eux, un amas d'arbres luxuriants et sûrement centenaires. Ils étaient loin du désert là, perdus au milieu de l'Amazonie plutôt.

Le duo entendit pourtant des bruits de froissement de feuilles suivit de cris répétés :

- Sanzôôôô !!! Hakkaiiiiii !!! Vous êtes où ???

- C'est bon ouistiti ! Nous sommes là ! S'énerva le moine, mais intérieurement sûrement soulagé, d'ailleurs l'homme au monocle se permit un sourire microscopique.

L'ombre de Goku arriva en claudiquant quelque peu, doublé d'un mou fardeau plus grand que lui : c'était un Gojyo inconscient.

- On s'est fait éjecté violemment pendant notre crashe, et je crois qu'il s'est pris un arbre, expliqua le brun à la couronne, plein d'appréhension.

Hakkai s'enquit du corps de son ami et releva la tête alarmée.

- Quoi ? S'énerva Sanzô alors qu'il ne disait rien.

- Il a une jambe cassée, ainsi que quelques côtes…

- Et alors ! Fit Goku. Tu n'as qu'à le soigner avec tes pouvoirs psy, non ?

Hakkai secoua la tête, navré :

- Je suis désolé. J'ai puisé dans toutes mes réserves pour sauver Akouryu. Je ne peux rien faire.

Sanzô serra les dents, les yeux froids. Ils étaient vraiment dans la merde. Il ne trouvait pas d'autre mot. Son corps raide réfléchissait à quoi faire, prêt à exploser.

- Et pour empirer la situation, nous ne nous sommes jamais retrouvés plus à l'Est que maintenant, appris fatalement Hakkai, regardant sa boussole qui avait miraculeusement était épargnée.

De la vaste forêt, les animaux entendirent une détonation rageuse troubler leur vie quotidienne. Sanzô était en colère, et ça, c'était mauvais signe.

-------------------------------------------------

Dring !!!!!!

Marionnette: Mince, la recrée est finie !!! (on est dans la salle de classe)

AngelEyes: La suite à la prochaine pause!

Mechi d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, n'oubliez pas de reviewer; vos impressions et commentaires nous intéressent !!

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapitre 1

XO Naruto/Saiyuki Homura : Par Amour du pouvoir

La lumière s'allume brutalement

Marionnette: BOUH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AngelEyes: Pathétique -.-

Marionnette: Vole pas ma réplique !!!! è.é

AngelEyes: La banière est encore là, parfait !

Silence de la mort qui tue.

Marionnette: Dis ! T'es sure qu'on est dans la bonne salle !?

AngelEyes qui depoussière la benderole: Oui, oui, c'est ici qu'on a laissé nos lecteurs la derniere fois. Pourquoi ?

Marionnette: Ah ! Ben ! Avec toute cette poussière, et ce dentier, on se croirait à Hollywood, sur le plateau de tournage de Screem 4 !

AngelEyes : Qu'est ce que tu raccontes encore ?!

AngelEyes se retourne et voit les cadavres en putrefaction : AAHHHHH !!!!

Elle saute dans les bras de Marionnette qui la laisse lâchement tombée.

AngelEyes se relevant peniblement : Hum hum, cher zombi, merci d avoir patienter aussi longtemps, voila le premier chapitre de notre delirant cross-over.

Chapitre premier :

- Merde, Homura, cela fait trois jours que j'ai tué personne ! J'ai des fourmis dans les mains, fit Zénon bouillant d'impatience

- Du calme Zénon, fit Shien flegmatique. "La patience est une vertu".

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te répond ma mitraillette sur la patience !!!

- La ferme abruti, tu vas nous faire repérer, intervint Homura pour le calmer.

- Je crois que c'est déjà fait, apprit Shien en regardant en bas du poteau d'où ils étaient postés.

En effet, le trio de l'équipe numéro sept attendait pour la énième fois l'arrivée – tant attendue – de leur _très_ ponctuel professeur.

Naruto, au bout d'une heure et demi d'attente commençait véritablement à s'énerver :

- C est la dernière fois !! Promit-il. Demain, moi aussi je viens en retard !

Sasuke, taciturne, comme d'habitude, était nettement plus intéressé par les trois zigotos se disputant sur le poteau qui soutenait le pont. Il ne pouvait pas bien les étudier, le poteau étant à l'extrémité du pont, et eux, à l'autre bout.

Ils n'eurent plus beaucoup à attendre car Kakashi – le ninja copieur – arriva – à pied – plongé dans sa lecture quotidienne (qu'on ne nomme plus, mais qu'on va tout de même préciser pour les incultes : Le Paradis du Batifolage, tirage limité aux éditions « Jiraya », interdit aux mineurs) il manqua presque de se prendre le poteau – celui-là même où se trouvaient les trois oiseaux en sueur – en pleine poire. Il s'arrêta, plaça son marque-page, rangea son bouquin et salua enfin ses élèves d'un « Yo, les jeunes ! »

- Vous êtes ENCORE en retard, fit Sakura, fatiguée de se répéter tous les matins.

- Oui, je sais ! Désolé !

- C est quoi votre excuse cette fois ? demanda Naruto

- Je discutais avec Kurenai. Nous avons décidé, qu'aujourd'hui nos deux équipes s'entraîneront ensemble. Pas d'objection ?

- On a le choix ? Demanda Sasuke, sarcastique.

- Non, sourit leur professeur sous son masque.

- - -

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe sept rejoignit celle de Kurenai sur l'aire d'entraînement numéro quatre.

Ils furent accueillit sans cérémonie par un Shino égal a lui-même, silencieux et mystérieux derrière ses lunettes noires, rivalisant même avec l'omerta d'Uchiwa. D'un Kiba tout excité, se vantant de pouvoir battre les trois arrivants d'un coup. Et d'une Hinata, rougissante, arrivant tout de même à bégayer un « bonjour » tout timide.

L'entraînement commença, enchaînant tours de terrain au pas de course, pompes, exercices de tirs et de parades, jutsus, et déclarations de guerres entre les deux hystériques de chaque équipe: le renard et l'enragé, le tout sous un soleil de plomb abominable.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut à l'unanimité que tous les élèves et même maître Kakashi supplièrent pour une petite pause d'au moins trois minutes salvatrices. L'intégralité de l'équipe sept venait de subir un avant goût du traitement que la douce ninja aux yeux rouges faisaient subir à ses enfants.

Même Sasuke se sentait lourd et un peu essouflé, et Kakashi n'avait même pas pu lire deux mots d'affiler de son bouquin, c'est tout dire.

Malencontreusement, la jeune Hyûga, maintenant aussi rouge que si elle avait reçu un coup de matraque se retrouva sans eau. Elle était fort embêtée, et n'osait en demander aux autres qui eux en avaient autant besoin qu'elle. La pauvre jeune fille ne sentait plus ses membres, et son souffle était encore coupé à cause du coup que lui avait assené l'Uchiwa lors du combat d'entraînement. Hinata pensait qu'il devait au moins être aussi fort que son cousin Neji.

- Ca va pas, Hinata? Tu es vraiment rouge, s'enquit Naruto simplement.

Il s'assit hasardement à côté de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se tendit à la proximité de son corps par rapport au sien.

- Eh ben, c'est que, en fait, je…

- Ce qu'elle veut dire, intervint Kiba rigolant, c'est qu'elle n'a plus d'eau. C'est tout le temps la même chose avec toi, Hinata, tu bois trop d'un coup.

La fille regarda son coéquipier extraverti, lui demandant silencieusement un peu d'eau. Kiba haussa les épaules, d'habitude il lui en passait un peu, mais là…

- Désolé Hinata, il fait très chaud aujourd'hui, et Kurenai semble s'être déchaînée. Et puis j'ai Akamaru, les chiens ont besoin de beaucoup plus d'eau que les hommes, tu sais. Demande à Shino.

Ledit Shino, qui écoutait toujours tout en silence, déclina la demande d'Hinata. En fait, il n'avait pas amener d'eau de chez lui parce que, le village souffrant d'un cruel manque de pluie depuis peu, une partie des habitations étaient en carence d'eau dont la demeure Aburame.

Naruto, qui avait suivit cet échange, sourit à Hinata, lui donnant alors sa gourde:

- Tiens Hinata, moi j'en ai pas besoin.

La gourde était remplie à moitié. L'intéressée n'en crut pas ses oreilles alors que le blond lui offrit sa précieuse eau.

- Me-merci Naruto, c'est, c'est très gentille de ta part. Mais to-toi? S'enquit-elle quand même, se sentant un peu coupable de priver ainsi l'homme de ses pensées du précieux liquide.

- Bah, ne t'en fait pas! Moi, j'suis comme Shino! J'suis un homme, je peux très bien me priver d'eau une journée!

C'est alors avec plaisir que la timide ninja but le cadeau de Naruto. Shino au fond de lui se dit que Naruto ne comprendrait décidément jamais rien. Il avait soif, lui!

Bien dissimulés, Homura et ses hommes étudiaient le comportement de Naruto.

-Très endurant, mental résistant. Je ne sais pas comment vous voulez vous y prendre, prince Homura, énuméra Shien.

-Hum, je suis pas trop d'accord en ce qui concerne sa résistance mentale. Mais ne t'occupe pas de ça.. J'en fais mon affaire, assura le dieu de la guerre de son air énigmatique.

Shien se renfrogna un peu, se demandant quel plan diabolique son prince avait encore en tête.

-De toute façon, ce gosse, j'en fais qu'une bouchée, affirma Zénon en agrippant son arme redoutable.

Le prince et Shien échangèrent un invisible regard complice un brin espiègle ; Homura prit un air faussement terrifié en voyant la mitraillette du roux.

-Oh !! Regarde !! Regarde Zénon !! De la rouille !! Là !! Sur le canon !! Cria-t-il assez bas pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention.

-Où ça !? Où ça sur le canon !? S'écria à son tour Zénon, mais cette fois véritablement horrifié par la moindre idée que sa petite mitraillette chérie-adorée ait la moindre trace de corosion superficielle ou inexistante.

Il commença alors à la frotter avec frénésie de son torchon spécial "Mr.Propre": produit d'action anti-rouille. Shien ne dit rien, mais n'en pensa pas moins. Au moins ils s'étaient débarrassés de Zénon et de ses envies meurtrières pour un petit moment. Homura redonna attention au sujet de la journée.

- - -

Ce n'est qu'en milieu d'après-midi que l'entraînement commun prit fin, au grand soulagement des deux filles apprenties ninja.

Sakura laissa les garçons et l'héritière des Hyûga:

- Après-midi shopping ! Avec Ino ! Leur cria-t-elle en partant.

Kakashi et Kurenai laissèrent leurs élèves pour retourner au QG se rafraîchir. Kiba ramassa son chien exténué, et couru voir sa sœur sans un regard derrière, quelque peu inquiet de l'état de Akamaru, son meilleur ami. Shino se volatilisa de sa façon particulière, ainsi que Sasuke.

Hinata, se remarquant seule avec son prince blond redoubla de mimiques et de couleurs :

- Heu, heu, je crois, je crois que je, je vais y a-aller, murmura-t-elle.

Elle entama sa furtive retraite, mais fut surprise quand Naruto la retint par le bras :

- Heu, Hinata ? Je vais aller chez Ishiraku (comme d'hab, quoi), tu veux venir avec moi ?

Hinata en était à l'apoplexie, tellement le choc fut grand :

- Eh ben, ben, je sais pas, tu vois… c'est que… enfin…

- Allez, Hinata ! Je suis sûr que se sera le meilleur ramen de toute ta vie !

- D'accord ! Cria alors malgré elle la jeune fille.

Pourquoi refuser une invitation faite par le garçon de ses rêves quand c'est lui qui propose ?

- Génial !

Il prit la main d'Hinata et l'entraîna direction son restaurant de prédilection. Mais Hinata réussit à l'arrêter en chemin :

- Naruto, il faut d'abord que je me change et que je prévienne mon père, expliqua-t-elle, évitant son regard.

Elle avait peur qu'il ne reporte alors leur sortie de ramen pour un autre jour, voire jamais ; mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus rentrer plus tard que prévu, sans au moins avoir mis au courant son père. Pas qu'il s'en souciait tant que ça, mais Hinata suivait un code des manières très strictes.

- Ah… ok ! Comprit Naruto, au grand soulagement de la Hyûga. Je t'attends chez Ishiraku !

Elle acquiesça et partit chez elle en courant. Le grand enthousiaste, lui, reprit son chemin. Maintenant, à savoir s'il aimait plus la jeune fille à la bouffe d'Ishiraku, ce n'était même pas prouvé qu'il puisse répondre lui-même à la question. Quel dilemme !

- - -

- J'adooooore cette nouvelle robe !! Je suis si contente d'avoir pu enfin me l'acheter ! Je suis sûre qu'avec, Sasuke ne regardera que moi ! S'extasiait la jeune ninja aux cheveux roses.

- Pour qui tu me prends ! Explosa alors Ino, démarrant au quart de tour quand il était question du beau et ténébreux Uchiwa. Sasuke est à moi ! Et c'est pas une petite douillette de ton genre qui peut retenir son attention. Par contre, avec ça… !

Ino sortit d'un de ses sacs d'achats une minijupe pailletée et brillante.

Elles revenaient toutes deux de leurs emplettes, et avaient décidé de passer la fin de journée chez Ino.

- Pff, Sasuke n'est pas comme ça, se renfrogna Sakura.

Elles marchèrent quelques pas en silence quand Sakura vit de l'autre côté de la route, Hinata, semblant pressée.

- Hé ! Dit-elle en faisant du coude à Ino. On a qu'à lui demander.

- A qui ?

- A Hinata, juste là.

Les deux filles allaient couper le chemin pour rejoindre leur homologue quand, comme une ombre de corbeau, un homme grand et bizarre apparut dans un tourbillon de d'air, juste derrière la jeune fille sans pupille.

Il l'encercla de ses forts bras munis de chaînes aux poignets, empêchant Hinata, surprise et paniquée, de se défendre ou même de pouvoir hurler.

Ses deux amies, à mi-chemin, furent paralysées un petit instant – instant suffisent pour qu'au moment où elles se rendirent compte du rapt et allaient crier, elles se retrouvèrent à leur tour prisonnières, une main fortement presser sur leur gorge leur empêchant le moindre son.

- Héhé, ria doucement le geôlier de la blonde, tu crois que je peux la tuer ?

- Non, Zénon, on s'en tient au plan ; on ne tue personne, fit la réponse calme, au soulagement d'Ino.

Peu de temps après, Hinata avait disparu, volatilisée avec cet inconnu au regard froid et aux pupilles non-conformes.

Très peu de temps après, ses deux complices les suivirent, laissant derrière eux les deux jeunes filles, toussant.

La situation était alarmante, et elles décidèrent d'aller tout de suite prévenir leurs maîtres respectifs. Bientôt la rue fut déserte, seul quelques paquets chamboulés ornaient le sol.

- - -

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la ferme des Nara, Shikamaru, une tige à la bouche, jouait au Go avec son professeur (mégot à la bouche) sur une botte de foin.

Asuma, la tête prête à exploser, une veine visible sur la tempe, se demandait quel parti prendre entre perdre ou déclaré forfait (excluant d'office l'option « gagner »). Jetant un coup d'œil discret vers son adversaire, il hésita à poser une pierre frauduleuse à un endroit stratégique sans être vu et sans réveiller son élève. Puis décida que non, vu que de toute façon cela ne servirait à rien.

Shikamaru ouvrit un œil paresseux, mais voyant que le jeu n'avait pas évolué depuis la dernière fois, s'assoupit de nouveau.

L'adulte grogna et se résolu de se déclarer vaincu, pour ne pas changer les habitudes, quand un cri l'appelant retentit, faisant fuir les biches environnantes.

-Maître Asumaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Berk

La jeune ninja à la mèche blonde fit quelques pas dans la grange mais fut arrêtée en plein élan vocal quand elle marcha sur une toute fraîche crotte de daim. Shikamaru était parfaitement réveillé alors, et tomba à la renverse, tant il trouvait la situation cocasse. Mais Asuma riait moins:

- Qui a-t-il Ino !? Ordonna son maître, pressentant quelque chose de grave.

Ino semblait avoir oublié quoi dire à la vue de sa chaussure qui lui fit pitié. Asuma, énervé, jeta son mégot de coté, sauta à terre et secoua Ino comme un prunier :

- Que se passe-t-il ? Chôji fait une indigestion ? Pourquoi criais-tu si fort ?

La jeune fille, déphasée, fixa avec intensité, ses yeux effrayés, par-dessus l'épaule de barbu. Celui-ci s'inquiéta, souleva un sourcil, et tourna la tête lentement, très lentement, se rendant compte peu à peu de la situation:

Un énorme monstre, fatal et vorace s'attaquait au bois et à la paille.

- Au feuuuuu !!!!! Cria hystériquement Ino, paralysée.

Par réflexe, l'adulte garda Ino derrière lui, se concentra et effectua un rapide suiton. De nulle part un océan sortit des pieds d'Asuma et immergea la pièce, étouffant les flammes d'un coup.

- Euh, où est Shikamaru ? Fit Ino un peu tremblante, les cheveux hérissés de paille; un vrai épouvantail.

Asuma resta un moment interdit face à la judicieuse remarque de son élève féminine. Peu après, ils entendirent quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et Asuma croisa le regard qui habituellement était las de Shikamaru. Mais à ce moment précis il était tout sauf endormi. L'adulte et Ino eurent du mal à intégrer le fait qu'ils assistaient à un événement d'une extrême rareté : un Nara en colère.

Shikamaru, toujours dans la grange, avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les épaules bien droites, le regard jetant des éclairs :

- Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? Demanda-t-il casant devant son maître muet.

Asuma venait de faire une connerie. Ino ne savait pas où se mettre.

- Je peux savoir qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de transformer ma grange en feu de joie, puis en arche de Noé !!?

Le ton grimpait en intensité. Asuma, malgré lui intimidé, cherchait une pelle pour creuser sa tombe.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe dans votre tête ?!! On ne vous a jamais dit que fumer dans une grange était dangereux !!?

On ne pouvait plus l'arrêter, les reproches coulaient à flots : inondation morale.

Ino sortit subitement de sa torpeur et cria :

- Hinata s'est faite capturée par un étranger !!!

Silence.

- Quoi !? S écria Asuma. Il faut vite aller prévenir Tsunade-sama ! Trouva-t-il en échappatoire à sa situation peu envieuse.

Tous s'élancèrent, Shikamaru avec un temps de retard. Il en avait encore des choses à dire à son idiot de professeur, qu'il ne se croit pas déjà sorti de la grange. A peine avait-il traversé le seuil, suivant les deux autres, que les poutres cédèrent; le bruit effroyable de destruction de l'infrastructure fit Shikamaru jurer silencieusement.

- Shikamaru !!! Cria une voix de femme venant de l'intérieur de la demeure principale des Nara, un peu plus loin. Moins de bruit !!!

- - -

Au même moment, au quartier général des ninjas, l'animation était bien plus forte qu'à la normale (nous n'étions pourtant pas en fin de semaine). Un regroupement massif de ninjas s'était fait autour de deux d'entre eux :

- Cette fois, je vais t'avoir !! Menaça l'un.

- Héhé, n'en soit pas si sûr.

Les spectateurs, serrés les uns contre les autres, se bousculaient pour être au premier rang.

- Je paris une bouteille de saké sur Gai ! Il est en force aujourd'hui, il s'est entraîné toute la semaine!

- Ça va pas !! Kakashi est le plus fort !!

Kurenai, enfin prête pour continuer sa journée s'avança curieusement vers le troupeau et demanda ce qui se passait.

- C'est la seconde manche de la FINALE !! Répondit excité un type en périphérie. Kakashi a l'avantage, mais c'est pas fini!

-La finale de Quoi ? Insista la ninja.

Mais on ne l'entendit pas.

Puis, un silence quasi religieux s'installa, comme dans une église en recueillement, personne n'osait même respirer.

Kurenai perdit patience:

- Mais qu'avez-vous à la fin !?

- Chuuut !!!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle avec reproche, prêts à l'égorger au moindre bruit. Elle n'ajouta plus rien, comprenant parfaitement le message.

Après cette interruption malvenue, tous prirent la parole d'une même voix obséquieuse :

- Pierre……

- Papier……

- Ciseaux !!!!

- Victoire !! Cria une partie de la foule.

- J'ai Gagné !!! S'écria la coupe au bol sur pattes en sautant au plafond: le maître du taijutsu de Konoha : Gai !

BOUM

Personne ne remarqua Kurenai tomber à la renverse. Elle s'éloigna alors, secouant la tête, navrée de voir de si courageux hommes (pour certains) se comporter tels des gamins. C'était pitoyable.

- Egalité !! Cria l'arbitre pour calmer les mécontents.

Les deux candidats haletèrent pour apaiser leurs nerfs. Gai, en transpiration ; Kakashi, dont la main le démangeant d'enlever son bandeau pour mettre profit son œil démoniaque, ce qui avait été expressément interdit. Ceci était quand même la finale. On était ici d'homme à homme (et pas d'homme à mutant!).

Dans le tumulte, une poupée rose se frayait un chemin entre les jambes de ses aînés. Sakura murmurait des « excusez-moi », « laissez-moi passer », « c'est urgent », « il faut que je vois Kakashi ». Pourtant c'est à peine si on ne lui marchait pas dessus. Alors, énervée, et pris d'un violent instinct de survie, elle mordit la jambe d'un homme qui obstruait son passage :

- Haaaa !!!

Sakura lâcha prise et courut, poursuivie pas sa victime devenue bourreau, vers le centre de l'action.

- Pierre…. Commença l'homélie des hommes qui n'avaient encore rien remarqués tant ils étaient pris par le jeu.

Elle court, kunais en main pour écarter, quitte à éventrer, qui que ce soit l'empêchant d'aller de l'avant.

- Papier….

Les ninjas, l'ayant reconnue comme étant l'élève du borgne – n'etant pas vraiment borgne – lui cédèrent le passage notant une lueur incandescente et dangereuse dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

- Ci…

Concentration maximale. Les candidats, n'ayant rien remarqué au cirque autour d'eux depuis l'arrivée de Sakura sursautèrent quand la kunoichi atterrit entre les deux joueurs, bras écartés, kunai menaçant de trancher leur gorge, le regard féroce.

Kakashi la regarda interrogateur:

- Sakura….. Hum, comment dire: tu nous déranges! Avoua-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

Toute l'assemblée la hua.

- Taisez-vous bande de nazes !!!! Fit alors irruption la voix aiguë de la jeune adolescente véritablement en colère: Les gens se font kidnappés dans votre propre village, et vous, vous comme des débiles, vous vous extasiez devant la bêtise pure !!!

Silence frustré, chacun se regarde, étonné :

- Nazes ? Kidnappés ? Débiles ? Bêtise ? Elle parle de qui là ??

- Sakura, fit son professeur. Traduction, s'il te plait, retenta son maître.

Longue inspiration et soupir de Sakura :

- J'avais acheté une superbe robe chez Kookai pour séduire Sasuke, quand en rentrant avec Ino, nous vîmes un monstre capturer Hinata Hyûga, et deux autres types nous ont agressées! Vous pigez?

Aucune réaction. Il paraissait que personne ne comprit.

- Je reprends – soupir – Secouez-vous les puces bandes d'amateurs de déchets humains !! Hinata s'est faite enlevée. E-N-L-E-V-E-R. Vous voulez que je vous fasse un dessin !!?

Un cri atroce se fit entendre, et le trio au centre vit toutes les personnes autour d'eux tomber comme des mouches – enfin, ceux qui tenait encore debout après le passage de Sakura – comme poussées. Et juste devant la jeune Haruno, ce tenait Kurenai, défigurée par le choc qui la prit par les épaules:

- Répète un peu !! Hinata a été enlevée !! T'es sûre ?!!

- Aussi sûre que Kakashi est un pervers, répondit l'intéressée ayant retrouvé son calme et son sens pratique d'antan.

-Vite ! Fit le maître d'Hinata, il faut faire quelque chose!

Et elle se mit à secouer Sakura comme un prunier. Gai intervint, posa une main sur l'épaule de Kurenai pour la calmer.

-Allons, il n'y a qu'à aller prévenir Tsunade-sama.

Kakashi acquiesça.

Tous les ninjas (encore vivants et capables de marcher) les suivirent. Ce fut bientôt une véritable procession qui marchait dans les rues du village jusqu'à sous les portes de la maison du Hokage. Et c'est sans surprise qu'ils croisèrent Asuma allant au même endroit qu'eux pour les mêmes raisons. Si avec ça personne ne se doutait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'extraordinaire, ces gens-là devaient être en pleine sieste de digestion (comme Naruto par exemple), parce qu'il était dur de louper cette manifestation.

Ce fut qu'après que la nouvelle fut arrivée à Tsunade-sama – environ trois heures plus tard: les choses ayant traînées en longueur – et que tout soit mis au point (recherches de fin d'après-midi, de nuit, d'aube, de matin et prudence ("ne sortez qu'à deux si vous êtes des ninjas Anbus, à trois si vous êtes des ninjas de classe inférieur, à cinq si vous êtes un homme dit "non-ninja", et si jamais vous êtes une femme ou un enfant, ne sortez pas du tout")).

- - -

Neji Hyûga arriva à la maison de la disparue. Il était énervé, mais vraiment en colère. Il avait laissé tombé les deux membres de son équipe, ses deux seuls "amis", ou dû moins les êtres les plus proches de ce qu'on pouvait appeler des "amis" pour lui.

La maison était très active faisant contraste avec l'habitude si morne et sombre. Sans faire attention aux êtres autour de lui qui semblaient si désespérés d'avoir perdu leur _précieuse _héritière, il entra sans annonce dans le bureau d'Hiashi.

Neji était contrarié, oui, mais il avait suffisamment conscience de lui-même pour ne pas faire tout un cinéma de cette disparition. Neji ne comprenait pas: Si on aimait pas Hinata, qu'on le dise, comme lui le montrait, ou du moins comme il le faisait clairement ressentir. Pas comme ces parasites qui parlaient bien devant elle, et ragotaient dans son dos.

- Que veux-tu, Neji? Demanda la voix habituellement irritée de son oncle.

Hiashi Hyûga. Le premier concerné par cette affaire semblait très bien être le plus indifférent de tous. Calme, efficace, et sans arrêt désagréable. Il avait insisté de prendre en main l'organisation des recherches qu'on avait hésité à lui donner, ne voulant pas le surmener pour éviter de lui faire de peine, étant donnée la situation présente. Pensez-vous! Hiashi semblait prêt à démolir tous ceux voulant usurper son devoir (il avait des responsabilité au sein de Konoha, et était responsable de tout ce qui concernait les méfaits)

- Je ne suis pas d'accord sur mon tour de recherches. Je voudrais être présent aux recherches de toutes les heures! Exprima Neji.

Hiashi sembla ricaner un peu:

- Neji, nous n'avons pas besoin de plus d'effectifs que nécessaires. Va te reposer, on te réveillera quand cela sera ton tour.

Cela ne plaisait pas à Neji qui se renfrogna, mais il ne bougea pas. Il ne bougerait pas avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait.

Au bout d'un moment, quand l'adulte se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas encore seul, il soupira et ajouta avec un brin d'ironie sèche:

- Neji, ce qui s'est passé ne montre que ton incapacité à pouvoir remplir la simple tache de protéger un être si peu difficile qu'est Hinata. Surtout n'oublie pas que je te tiens totalement responsable de cette situation. Maintenant, va-t-en, je ne veux voir personne, j'ai du travail!

- Justement, laissez-moi… commença le jeune ninja avant d'être interrompu.

- Neji, ton incompétence est flagrante, tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer de me démontrer le contraire.

Le Hyûga inférieur laissa alors sa colère transparaître sur ses traits souples, et ses Byakugans apparurent. Il donna un coup de poing sur le grand bureau de chêne; de l'encre déborda hors de son pot sous la brusque secousse.

Le Hyûga, impassible, nettoya les bêtises de Neji sans rien dire, mais quand il releva ses étranges yeux vers le jeune, l'atmosphère tourna rapidement à l'orage, et même un aveugle aurait pu comprendre le message.

- Sors d'ici à l'instant, ordonna-t-il quand même, au cas où ou son neveu serait plus têtu qu'une statue de mule.

Neji renifla de mépris et sortit, se contenant pour ne pas claquer la porte trop fortement.

Fin du chapitre 1

Marionnette : Joyeux noël et Bonne année 2005 !!!!!

AngelEyes : C'est un peu tard pour ça V.V

Marionnette : Mieux vaut tard que jamais !

Voila:-) !! On espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Reviews please !!

Rendez vous au prochain chapitre!

AngelEyes: Et entre temps, enlevez-moi ces squelettes!! J'ai failli avoir une apoplexie!!


	3. Chapitre 2

Cross-Over Naruto/Saiyuki Homura : Par amour du pouvoir.

La porte s'ouvre, deux ombres entrent furtivement dans la salle, la porte se ferme.

Au pied de la porte une voix : C'est bon il est parti !

Marionnette "se lève" : OUF ! On l'a échappé belle !

AngelEyes "s'époussette" : Les surveillants sont coriaces ici !

Marionnette : La prochaine fois on évitera carrément d'exploser de rire en plein milieu de la cafétéria.

AngelEyes : Mais si on écrit notre fic au CDI, et qu'on rigole, on se fait virer aussi.

Marionnette : Qu'importe car voici le chapitre deux terminé!Encore merci qui en rate pas une pour énerver les fanfikeurs modèles en supprimant les - qui se retrouvent en debut de phrase. Faut donc mettre quelque chose -ici des "- pour qu'ils apparaissent

AngelEyes : La voilà qui recommence. Enfin, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2

Iruka, les bras chargés de courses, rendait visite à son élève _préféré_, qu'il trouva écroulé devant l'entrée de son logis, en état de choc. D'ailleurs, il ne réagit pas lorsque son professeur l'appela et le secoua quelque peu. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Le blond ne faisait que le fixer sans le voir, les yeux mi-clos, ne les clignant jamais.

L'adulte s'alarma un peu et hésita à appeler à l'aide. Mais avant quoi que ce soit, le tuteur prit la clé de l'entrée de Naruto qu'il savait cachée sous le paillasson et transporta le gamin à l'intérieur et le déposa sur un canapé.

En chemin, il remarqua un papier froissé que le corps du blond tenait bien fermement entre ses doigts crispés. Perplexe, son ami le prit et le mit à la lumière. A sa lecture il comprit beaucoup de chose, notamment les raisons de l'état de Naruto.

Normalement rien ne pouvait ébranler la superbe énergie du démon – encore moins si on s'en prenait à tous ses amis – rien, sauf une chose, et cette chose, les ravisseur ont eu la ferme et vicieuse idée de la provoquer: Hinata Hyûga.

Naruto lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. C'est-à-dire son contraire idéal: chétive, timide, généreuse et attentionnée, toujours à réfléchir deux mille fois à quoi dire, et comment le dire, mais avec un ferme sens pratique et une compréhension indéniable des situations. En outre Hinata avait tout ce que Naruto n'avait pas et voulait à tout prix: du pouvoir.

Hinata, héritière d'une famille les plus influente du village, et peut-être même de tous les ninjas, semblait ne pas être capable de tenir son rôle, et encore moins la volonté, _a contrario _de Naruto, un moins que rien (en apparence) qui visait pas moins que le titre de Hokage lui-même.

Ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent? Naruto l'aurait comprit s'il prenait le temps de réfléchir des fois. Mais là, le destin semblait forcer les choses.

Iruka savait l'obstination du blond légendaire, et il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que Naruto ne parlerait pas. Ni à lui, ni à personne.

"- Naruto, il faut en parler au Hokage, tenta-t-il quand même, accroupi face au blond.

Le silence ne fut pas comblé, et Iruka se demanda s'il ne devrait pas lui-même en parler. Il décida que non. Le message concernait Naruto uniquement. Mais aussi, et plus gravement, la vie de l'héritière d'une des plus grande et ancestrale famille.

Mais malgré cela, il décida de ne rien faire. Il avait confiance en Naruto. Il prit tout de même le garçon par les épaules, planta ses yeux dans ceux déphasés de son élève :

"- Naruto, je te supplie de ne rien faire d'irréfléchi, tout du moins, pas avant de m'en parler ! Compris Naruto ?

Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, mais il espérait que ses paroles lui soient parvenues au cerveau de manière compréhensible.

Il laissa alors son élève après avoir rangé les courses et couvert Naruto d'une couverture: Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de tomber malade. Mais avant de partir il prit bien soin de récupérer l'infâme message et de le ranger dans une des poches de sa tenue. Il n'aurait pas été judicieux qu'une autre personne tombe dessus par hasard, surtout pas un Hyûga.

C'est alors à pas de loup que le ninja sortit en direction de son night-club préféré : "La Dame de Pique". Cela lui changerait du ramen d'Ishiraku.

Iruka, bien qu'un ninja confirmé, il ne se rendit pas compte – peut-être la fatigue – que deux ombres aux yeux de rapaces le suivirent dès qu'il eut quitté la tanière du Renard. Sur la pointe des pieds ils le pistèrent jusqu'au bar en question, et quand il fut entré, les deux espions (enfin, l'un d'eux compte pour une demi-portion en fait) restèrent planter là.

"- Tu sais bien que les enragés ne sont pas admis dans ce genre d'endroit, les fit sursauter une voix masculine connue derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent, reculèrent d'un pas en voyant un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs en ananas, le regard naturellement las, les mains dans les poches, l'air de rien.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu me suivais ! S'exclama l'apprenti espion.

"- Réponse judicieuse, répondit l'autre.

"- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

"- Ben, je me demandais plutôt ce que tu voulais à Iruka. J'ai été un peu surpris de te voir dans le quartier de Naruto, à vrai dire. Je suppose que tu as découvert quelque chose concernant Hinata puisque tu n'en as rien à faire de Naruto et d'Iruka.

Bien sûr, le chunin devinait juste. Shikamaru ne venait pas de l'usine de cerveaux "_made by_ Nara" pour rien.

"- Maintenant, continua-t-il, dis-moi ce que tu as appris.

Shikamaru vit l'autre se tasser sur lui-même, à la manière des animaux, les yeux fixes et étroits, comme menacé.

"- Et pourquoi je te le dirai ? Se borna de répondre l'autre.

Son homologue soupira.

"- "- "-

Quelques minutes plus tard, un surveillant du night-club habillé genre _man in black_ au gros visage stoïque, vit arriver un de ces voyous du coin : petit, trapu, veste avec capuche mise sur la tête de laquelle des cheveux noirs et sauvages sortaient par devant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce zigoto? », pensait le gardien alors qu'il voyait le jeune adolescent essayer de se camoufler dans l'ombre dans l'espoir de rentrer sans payer dans le club.

"- Halte petit, ce club est interdit aux jeunes comme toi. Surtout quand ils ont l'air de sauvages.

"- Puff, répondit le gamin. C'est quoi ce club ? Pas l'droit aux jeunes! Pas l'droit aux animaux!

"- C'est ça, maintenant rentre vite chez toi rejoindre ta maman.

"- Et puis quoi encore ? Fit l'autre avec insolence.

Le garde n'eut pas le temps de lui filer une bonne correction qu'il vit une boule toute rouge sur pattes lui passer entre les jambes!

"- Héééééé halte! Cria le garde, avant de sortir son sifflet et d'ameuter ses copains. Un intrus type Oméga est entré par la porte Sud-Ouest. Il est accompagné d'un gosse, informa-t-il.

Le gosse en question avait disparu, et le gardien jura ; il était rapide, mine de rien ce petit gars.

Commença alors une recherche – infructueuse – pendant laquelle le propriétaire de l'intrus rouge vit, du haut de son arbre où il avait élu domicile avec son animal, une ombre dans l'ombre qu'il n'aurait pas remarqué si on ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle serait là. Il la regarda passer furtivement dans l'enceinte bruyante de la bâtisse.

Kiba rigola un peu et se reposa contre le tronc.

"- "- "-

Du bruit, des couleurs, un plafond qui avait de quoi vous rendre claustrophobe, du monde dans chaque coin, tous excités comme des puces. Shikamaru regretta tout de suite d'être entré dans cette antre de fous. Que s'était pénible. Pourquoi était-il là d'abord ? Ben il avait été inscrit dans les équipes de recherches d'Hinata de nuit, et c'était ce qu'il faisait.

Après une recherche minutieuse, il trouve enfin Iruka, attablé à une table. Seul, avec sa bière.

Il le rejoignit :

"- Heu, salut, fit-il.

Idiot! Il se sentait vraiment bête. Iruka n'avait jamais été son copain. Il le trouvait trop ennuyeux. Cela ne manqua pas, Iruka le regarda avec méfiance, mais ne sembla pas trop y réfléchir : Shikamaru n'était pas un étranger pour lui; il avait été son professeur un moment.

"- Tu as le droit d'être là toi ?

"- Oui, mentit Shikamaru avec aplomb. Ils laissent entrer les chunins, qu'importe leur age.

Une serveuse joliment foutue vint vers eux et s'adressa au jeune garçon :

"- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? S'enquit-elle.

"- Oui, je prendrais un Diabolo menthe, et une autre bière pour mon ami ici, commanda-t-il pour eux deux.

Il ne s'en faisait pas, Iruka allait bien lui payer son Diabolo.

Le temps que la commende arrive, ils gardèrent le silence.

Ce ne fut que quand Iruka eut ingurgité sa deuxième bière et que Shikamaru lui eut commandé sa troisième que le Nara posa une première question :

"- Il va bien Naruto au fait ?

"- Non, il est assez mal en point.

"- Ah, c'est triste. Aucune nouvelle des ravisseurs? C'est étrange que les Hyûga n'ait pas reçu de lettre de rançon, tu trouves pas?

Shikamaru, par le biais de Kiba, savait qu'il y avait eu du nouveau. Mais il ne savait pas de quoi.

"- Bah, tu sais, de toi à moi, les Hyûga ne lèveraient jamais le petit doigt pour leur fille. Par contre Naruto….

Il se tut, au grand damne de Shikamaru qui avait hâte de sortir de cet endroit enfumé. Il commanda rapidement une autre bière. Il remarqua du coin de l'oeil le barman le regarder avec circonspection, et il vit son oeil briller quand une foule de gardiens traversèrent le bar à la recherche d'un intrus.

Merde ! Qu'est ce qu'il foutait Kiba ? Des gestes nerveux lui saisirent les doigts qu'il frappa contre la table.

Akamaru aurait dû se remontrer à l'extérieur du bar et son maître aussi pour montrer qu'il n'y avait plus d'intrus. Cela tombait sous le sens quand même!

"- Et… et, quoi ? Questionna-t-il, plus très concentré sur Iruka, qui de toute façon ne faisait plus trop attention à lui. Qu'est ce que Naruto va faire alors ? Alla Shikamaru droit au but.

Il vit le barman prendre son torchon sur son bras musclé et venir vers eux, le regard mauvais. La sueur commença à couler abondement de son visage. Mais dans quel guêpier s'était-il fourré?

"- Bah tu sais, j'en sais rien, répondit Iruka las, les yeux mi-clos, mais Shikamaru ne l'écoutait plus, tant il se concentrait à étendre son ombre qui slaloma et se superposa à celles qui disparaissaient sur d'autres dues aux flashs clignotantes multicolores.

Il fut néanmoins assez facile d'attraper la grosse ombre de la menace. Le barman se retrouva immobile, se demandant d'où avait frappé cette soudaine paralysie.

Shikamaru ne contrôlait plus grand-chose, n'écoutant plus le monologue incohérent d'Iruka, cherchant frénétiquement des yeux d'où viendrait la prochaine menace. Il priait juste que son prisonnier ne se rendrait pas compte de son Kage Mane no jutsu (1). Et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le barman baissa la pupille de ses yeux et vit une ombre anormalement grande s'étirant jusqu'au petit gugusse à l'air relativement affolé.

Trop tard! Shikamaru n'avait pas relevé la tête assez vite pour l'empêcher de baisser les yeux! Il vit même le gros type bouger des lèvres formant un mot. « Nara ». Il allait crier à l'aide!

Merde! Plus par instinct de survie et de panique que d'une véritable réflexion, il se mordit le doigt désespérément et pas qu'un peu.

La douleur fut fulgurante, il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. Des larmes lui firent briller les yeux et dans sa bouche le goût du sang se rependit rapidement.

"- … Alors je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, continuait à blablater Iruka. Ça va ?

"- Mmmm, hocha la tête, sourcils levés; le chunin, ne s'était jamais senti mieux de toute sa vie.

Il vit passer pas loin d'eux une nouvelle troupe de garde. Comment allait-il se sortir de ce pétrin ? Une seule personne l'avait reconnu, et pour le moment elle ne pouvait rien faire, mais pour combien de temps? Cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. De plus il n'avait toujours pas les informations voulues. Mais quand cela sera la cas, il devait encore faire une sortie non fracassante en toute beauté, ce qui signifiait libérer le barman franchement casse pied.

Réfléchis un peu, tu veux ! S'énerva t-il.

Il rabaissa sa tête face à Iruka qui faisait cul sec, puis tourna la tête vers le patron emprisonné. Yeux dans les yeux, mais lui était dans l'ombre. Il se concentra, et fourni un Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu (2) pour aller étouffer le type. Il sortait les grands moyens, et il devait éviter de tuer le barman, bien que cela soit tout ce qu'il mérite.

Une ombre furtive à l'allure de main s'en prit à la gorge épaisse de son prisonnier qui mordait lui aussi son doigt. Une fois sûr qu'il ne pouvait faire un bruit, Shikamaru relâcha leur doigt, mais le gardant prisonnier avec son ombre. Son utilisation de chakra devenait trop excessive. Il devait se dépêcher.

"-Donc? Grinça-t-il à Iruka, comme si de rien n'était, les dents serré de concentration et de fatigue.

"- Donc quoi?

"- Cette rançon? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit!

Les veines peuplaient son visage.

Pas loin d'eux, Iruka ne remarqua pas un drôle de type prit soudain de convulsions, gigotant dans tout les sens, gênant les clients. Shikamaru donnait aussi des coups d'œil dans cette direction, crispé.

"- Tu comprends pas ! S'écria alors Iruka pour rien d'une voix rendue désespérée par l'alcool. Ils vont la tuer si Naruto ne fait rien! Regarde toi-même!

Et, ô miracle pour Shikamaru, le professeur sortit de ses poches… cinq kunais, une paire de jumelles, des mouchoirs, sa facture d'électricité, trois shurikens et finalement un papier froissé. Shikamaru le prit et lut rapidement (le message était clair, allait droit au but, fallait pas des heures pour comprendre).

Après qu'Iruka ait rouvert les yeux, il se retrouva tout seul, et ne comprenait pas le chaos qui régnait autour de lui.

Le ninja Nara était extenué. Il avait libéré le barman de son emprise, de toute façon il était K.O, et enfin, les gens semblait s'être rendus compte qu'il avait peut-être besoin d'assistance. Le jeune homme se faufila entre ce beau monde saoul, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer.

"- Je te tiens ! Cria victorieusement une voix forte, après qu'il ait senti deux mains l'attraper tenir par les épaules.

Il déglutit. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on le reconnaisse. D'ailleurs il n'était heureusement pas trop connu dans ce milieu nocturne.

Surprenant son geôlier, qui devait le penser inoffensif, il se baissa, lui fit un croche pied et courut entre les ivrognes parlant et dansant.

Enfin, juste après son passage, suivi de tout un troupeau de monstres en noirs sifflant leur gosier dans leurs sifflets, il ne restait plus qu'un tas de monde mécontent, sali et étourdi.

Ses jambes ne le tenaient plus trop, et ce qui l'empêchait de tomber définitivement était justement son déséquilibre permanent qui le rattrapait à chaque pas.

La sortie n'était pas loin, et il se fit rapidement embrassé par la nuit. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter car il se dépêcha vers un arbre pas trop loin, il grimpa dessus, adhérant au tronc avec le peu de chakra qu'il lui restait.

Il accepta avec soulagement une main tendue le ramenant sur une grosse branche. En face de lui: Kiba, son chien dormant sur sa tête.

Shikamaru respira un grand coup, son visage empli d'agacement, mais se tut le temps que les poursuivants soient plus loin.

Il n'allait PAS perdre son calme. C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'on s'acharnait sur ses nerfs. Il devait être en pleine crise d'adolescence car il ne se contenait plus.

"- C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu devais faire l'appât une deuxième fois ! Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé là-dedans ! Ça a été infernal ! Reprocha-t-il à juste raison, la mâchoire serrée, les mots âpres.

"- Bah, je m'en doute! Tu as fais tellement de bruits que tu m'as réveillé, sourit Kiba.

Son homologue n'en crut pas ses oreilles, mais ne rajouta rien, sachant que cela n'aurait servi à rien. Et puis c'était trop fatiguant.

"- Tu es blessé? demanda Kiba, sentant du sang chaud sur le Nara.

"- Pff, laisse tomber, c'est rien, répondit laconiquement Shikamaru en montrant son doigt toujours saignant.

"- Tu devrais l'enduire de salive, ça cicatrisera plus rapidement.

"- Trop fatiguant.

Shikamaru fut assez surpris quand Kiba lui prit sa main et enroba sa blessure de la douce chaleur de sa propre salive, dans sa bouche. Presque choqué, il lui arracha, et reprit possession de sa main. Kiba haussa les épaules.

Shikamaru s'allongea sur la grosse branche, les mains derrières la tête. Il trouva une ouverture vers le ciel, et contempla les étoiles. Il en avait marre.

Ils devaient attendrent un peu plus longtemps que les choses se tassent. D'ici une heure ou deux. Puis il dirait à Kiba et aux autres ce qu'il avait appris.

"- "- "-

Heureusement, vingt-quatre heures plus tard, Naruto s'était enfin remis du choc de la veille, et semblait un peu déconcerté par la disparition de la rançon, mais comme la réflexion n'était pas vraiment le fort du jeune blond, il n'y pensa plus trop, ses pensées toutes dirigées vers son "Infaillible sauvetage d'Hinata".

Les recherches n'avaient pas eu un moment de répit mais il lui était évident que rien n'en ressortirait.

Il se rappelait vaguement d'un Iruka hier soir mais tous souvenirs qu'il avait de son ami était ceux où il lui offrait l'échoppe d'Ichiraku. Vraisemblablement, rien à voir avec la réalité.

"- "- "-

Dans les rues éclairées de Konoha, des ombres suivaient furtivement une personne.

Sasuke, à sa droite Lee, se camoufla à l'intérieur d'une ruelle sombre alors que son homologue se chachait derrière des poubelles contre un mur d'habitation.

Shino, parti en éclaireur, leur avait indiqué à tous, le chemin de leur victime qui certainement cherchait à sortir en douce du village.

Sasuke soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, lui ? Il avait encore fallu qu'il soit mêlé aux conneries incessantes de son coéquipier.

Un énorme bruit de ferraille retentit dans le calme de la nuit. L'Uchiwa leva les yeux et sans avoir besoin d'avoir recours à ses Sharingans il se rendit vite compte que le garçon aux gros sourcils était tombé dans les ordures d'Ibiki. Rien que ça.

Sasuke ne le voyait plus sauf à ses deux godasses gigotant dans tous les sens.

Le témoin soupira mais semblait indécis sur quoi faire. Cet abruti allait tout faire rater. Mais avant qu'il puisse prendre une décision, une voix tonna :

"- C'est quoi ce bordel dans mes poubelles ? Des rats ?

Une terrible apparition arriva près de la source du bruit.

Sasuke, dans un moment de silence l'entendit craquer ses doigts et le ninja prit Lee, toujours gigotant, par la cheville, le sortit et planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa victime à l'envers qui, du coup n'eut pas l'air très assuré.

"- Hum, le petit chouchou de Gai. Tu as de la chance que j'ai parié sur ton maître hier et qu'il a gagné la deuxième manche, sinon je t'aurais trucidé. Rentre chez toi minus!

Lee, libéré, n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui répète et déguerpit.

"- Et toi aussi ! Cria le tortionnaire en direction de la venelle où se camouflait vainement Sasuke.

Lee et Sasuke se retrouvèrent plus loin.

"- Un ninja doit savoir se camoufler ! S'énerva un Sasuke fatigué.

"-Mais moi, je suis le maître du Taijutsu, rétorqua le garçon tout sourire. Et puis d'abord, tu n'as rien à dire.

Sasuke grinça des dents, et ce fut seulement grâce à l'arrivée de Shikamaru sortant des ombres qui retint l'Uchiwa de faire un carnage ou d'abandonner les recherches: Lee avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds !

Shikamaru avait des cernes et semblait encore plus exténué que lui.

"- Ho hé, les mecs, ça fait une trombe que j'vous cherche. Naruto n'est plus dans le secteur – Sasuke renifla – Shino l'a perdu dans un coin de rue après que Naruto ait tourné au coin de la rue du supplice, mais il paraît que Neji est de nouveau sur sa trace. Les autres sont partis le rejoindre, leur appris rapidement Shikamaru alors qu'il les guidait entre les immeubles.

Sasuke voyait un bon nombre de ninja qui veillerait jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Lui, cela faisait a peine une heure qu'il avait été pairé avec Lee, et déjà il en avait marre. Leur objectif : suivre Naruto hors du village et dans la forêt. Ses copains, après être au courant de se qui se passait réellement avaient voulu se montrer solidaire, et avaient réussi à draguer Sasuke avec eux. Il semblait évidant que Naruto allait partir en solo. Une fois dans la forêt, ils se découvriraient seulement aux premières éclaircies de l'aube.

Ils rejoignirent le reste des jeunes ninjas. Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

"- Arg ! Retroussèrent le nez Ino et Tenten. C'est qui, qui pue comme ça ?

Elles se tournèrent vers Lee qui sourit, un peu niaisement, ne sachant où se mettre.

"- Bon, toutes les paires sont là, approuva le Nara après un rapide coup d'œil.

Neji était un peu à l'écart, gardant un byakugan sur Naruto.

"- Hé, les appela-t-il. Il s'approche du nouveau magasin spécialisé dans les produits à base de ramen, ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

"- Quoi! Fit la voix d'Ino. Il nous a fait courir tout ce temps pour acheter de la bouffe!

Sasuke ne dit rien et son regard croisa celui de Shikamaru qui avait les yeux mi-clos.

Sasuke fit une moue méprisable, s'approcha de Neji, et vit un peu plus loin Naruto prêt à entrer dans le supermarché.

Puis avant que personne ne le retienne, le brun avait déjà disparu et se retrouva juste derrière Naruto.

"-Hé, Naruto, apostropha-t-il, tu sais quoi? Tu m'emmerdes avec ton manège à la con !

Et avant que le blond ne puisse finir de se retourner pour répondre, Sasuke lui assena un coup de poing mémorable en pleine tête.

Ses collègues, qui l'avaient rejoins avec un petit temps de retard, sursautèrent et ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes (enfin pas tous, mais généralisons) quand, là où devait se tenir un Naruto blessé et passablement énervé, il n'y avait plus rien.

"- Quoi! S'écria Sasuke, en se rendant compte qu'il avait été roulé par un clone (un clone de Naruto de surcroît).

Shino était sans voix (ce qui l'arrangeait bien puisqu'il ne disait pas grand-chose de toute façon), et Kiba resta un moment planté là, n'en croyant rien. Seul bruit : Chôji avec son éternel paquet de chips qui dit, pas du tout surpris :

"- Dites, peut-être faudrait-il le retrouver, non ?

"- Oui, brillant Chôji ! S'enthousiasma la partenaire féminine de son équipe. Vite ! Allons-y !

Et porter par son excitation, elle commença à courir avant que Tenten ne lui crie de revenir, vu que personne ne la suivait.

"- Ahlala, soupira Shikamaru, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il nous a bien eu. Réfléchissons. Où avons-nous pu le perdre de vue suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il crée un clone et nous donner une fausse route? En premier lieu pour qu'il fasse ça, c'est qu'il a dû repérer notre présence, réfléchit à haute voix le Nara pour en faire profiter tout le monde.

Silence; Sasuke regarda Lee d'un regard intensément révélateur.

"- Quoi ? Demanda Sakura ne comprenant pas pourquoi il l'accusait.

"- Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris, mais cet imbécile est tombé dans les ordures d'Ibiki avec autant d'élégance qu'un éléphant dans un arbre.

Tenten pouffa de rire en imaginant la scène.

"- Bon, on y va, on y va, trépignèrent Kiba et Ino d'impatience.

"- Du calme. Près de chez Ibiki, il vous aurait entendu, et aurait donc fait son clone, supposa Shikamaru. C'est d'ailleurs là que Neji a perdu sa trace… Zut, dans ce cas, Naruto est sûrement déjà loin dans la forêt.

"- Oui, dépêchons-nous de sortir du village, proposa Sakura, trouvant ça une super idée (d'ailleurs, toutes les idées venant d'elle étaient bonnes). Puis, comme on sait où se trouve le lieu de rendez-vous, on le retrouvera sûrement là-bas juste à temps.

Son raisonnement était juste et brillant, et elle le savait. Peut-être que Sasuke s'en rendrait-il compte… un jour.

"- Ce que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi nous ne sommes pas tout de suite partis au lieu de rendez-vous? Demanda Sasuke, vraiment énervé de perdre son temps ainsi.

"- On était pas encore sûr que Naruto partirait sans rien dire, répondit Ino. C'est pourquoi nous l'avons surveillé, et une fois sûr, il était normalement plus facile de le suivre. Bien sûr, il n'était pas prévu que vous ne sachiez pas ce que signifient les mots "filature" et "discrétion".

Tous les jeunes ninjas s'élancèrent alors à la recherche d'une planque de laquelle ils pourraient sortir du village; chose peu aisée vu l'état d'alerte. C'était d'ailleurs une chance qu'ils n'aient pas eu trop de problèmes de ce côté-ci, pensa Neji. Cela semblait même trop facile: comment les ninjas de gardes ne remarquaient-t-ils pas toutes une tripotés de gamins bruyants?

Et puis il n'était pas plus fier que Sasuke de s'être de nouveau fait avoir par le double de Naruto.

"- Tu es tombé dans les poubelles d'Ibiki? Tenta Kiba de se boucher le nez. Pouahh ! Même Akamaru ne s'y réfugierait pas pour toute la bouffe du monde.

"'- "- "-

Naruto n'avait pas le temps de rigoler de la bonne farce qu'il avait fait aux autres. Cela leurs apprendrait à vouloir se mêler de ses affaires.

Il évoluait dans la forêt rapidement, les lumières du village depuis longtemps disparues. Il avait égaré la rançon mais il se souvenait parfaitement de l'endroit où aura lieu l'échange (comme quoi, pour les choses importantes autre que la bouffe, le blond avait de la mémoire, donc par extension, un semblant de cerveau).

Il maudit un peu ses copains. A cause de leur stupide poursuite plutôt, il avait perdu un temps fou à les faire courir à droite, à gauche avant de pouvoir sortir.

Aux aurores, le blond arriva à la lisière de la clairière où le rendez-vous était prévu. Enervé, mais pas le moins du monde démotivé, il l'observa avec beaucoup d'attention.

C'était le début d'une belle journée, et la température serait élevée. La clairière était étendue et de hautes herbes sèches tapissaient le sol fragmenté par la sècheresse.

Après un moment il vit enfin arriver trois types de nul part, instantanément.

Naruto sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour: Ce sont eux ! Les kidnappeurs d'Hinata. Aucun doute possible.

Le blond eut froid dans le dos alors qu'il les examinait: Un prisonnier, pouvait-il en juger à ses chaînes attachées aux poignets. A sa gauche, en retrait, un épouvantail sortit de la même usine que Kakashi: borgne, les cheveux fichus n'importent comment, mais roux, arme inconnue à bout portant : terrifiant. A la droite du chef, un mort, ou du moins une momie: bandée, habillée d'un kimono déchiré, les yeux clos : insolite.

Naruto déglutit, c'est quoi ce délire? Mais il n'eut plus aucun doute alors que le chef s'avança de quelques pas, découvrant ainsi ce qui se tenait derrière lui: une fille très pâle aux yeux blancs attifé de son habituel blouson gris.

"- "- "-

"- S'il ne se pointe pas d'ici dix secondes, je la tue ! Menaçait Zenon trente secondes après leur arrivée.

"- Top chrono, sourit sardoniquement Homura.

"- Il viendra… s'encouragea doucement la gamine

Shien qui fut le seul à l'entendre mit une main sur son épaule et dit d'un air dégagé :

"- Ne vous faites pas trop d'illusions. Votre sauveur repart avec nous. Vous ne nous serez plus d'aucune utilité alors.

Hinata déglutit et leva timidement son regard étrange vers le dieu :

"- Comment? Que lui voulez-vous? Demanda-t-elle surprise d'être monnaie d'échange contre Naruto.

Ces trois hommes ne lui avaient jamais dit ce qu'ils voulaient d'elle malgré toutes ses tentatives de leur sortir un seul mot d'explication. Elle s'était alors dit qu'ils voulaient la tuer pour connaître le secret des Byûkagans.

Pourtant jamais n'avaient-ils été injurieux, voire agressif envers elle. Le rouquin ne la regardait même pas, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire sac à patates, leur chef n'était pas mieux, seul le grand maigre lui procurait repas et couvertures, mais il était aussi silencieux qu'une tombe.

Shien haussa un sourcil, surprit que son avenir ne l'inquiète pas plus que ça. Après tout son sort ne tenait qu'à leur bon vouloir. Si Kyûbi ne venait pas, ils devraient passer à une autre approche et se débarrasser de cette gamine. Il ne répondit pas.

"- Cessez de causer ! Interrompit le borgne avec un rictus, désignant la lisière du bois devant eux, à trente mètres avec le canon de sa mitraillette.

Hinata sursauta et sourit en voyant le garçon de ses rêves venir vers eux, l'air mauvais. Mais en même temps, sa peur grandit. Qu'allait-il se passer?

"- Te voilà, acquiesça Homura de sa voix calme.

"- Oui! Maintenant rendez-moi Hinata! Ordonna le blond, pointant d'un doigt menaçant Homura.

"- Oh, gamin, intervint Zenon. On t'a jamais dit qu'il était impoli de pointer les gens du doigt, et de surcroît un dieu. Et puis ne t'y crois pas trop. On t'échange juste contre la meuf.

"- Je sais tout ça !

Naruto sentait la colère monter en lui. Il se sentit pourtant bien bête : il faisait quoi maintenant ? Il allait tous les exploser bien sûr! Il s'arrêta à une douzaine de mètres du trio.

"- Calmons-nous les enfants, intervint Shien voyant que les choses commençaient à dégénérer; ce qui n'était pas surprenant vu l'état d'agitation de son compagnon roux.

"- Shien, ramène la gamine et revient avec le démon, ordonna sagement son prince.

Il empoigna le bras de leur otage.

"- Bien Prince Homura.

A pas rythmés, le couple s'avança vers le blond.

**PAF**

"- Hurmg!

Surpris du bruit, le dieu renégat se retourna et vit Zenon à terre, puis sans réfléchir il baissa la tête en voyant un projectile à l'allure de kalachnikov lui foncer dessus! Ouf, évitée de justesse.

Mais… **PAF**… on ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour Naruto, quelques mètre plus loin, qui la ressentit en pleine tronche. L'arme glissa au sol, dévoilant la marque bien vermeille sur le pif du jeune garçon. Il s'écroula sous la surprise et le choc.

Shien, voulant saisir l'opportunité de prendre possession de Kyûbi, dut de nouveau s'aplatir à terre alors qu'une rafale de balles étaient fusillées sur lui et plus allégrement au petit "malheur la malchance" : une kunoichi blonde à la mèche avait subtilisé la dangereuse arme avant lui et s'en donnait a cœur joie, rictus sur les lèvres.

"- Mais c'est quoi çaaAAAaaAAaaAaa ! Criait Ino, tirant dans tous les sens, entraînée par la puissance de l'arme.

Heureusement que les personnes présentes avaient à leur actif des antécédents capables de leur faire éviter les balles foudroyantes.

Shien, se rendant compte d'une embuscade, vira le canidé aux poils rouge apparut de nulle part d'un coup de pied, ramassa comme sac à patate Naruto toujours sous le coup de la mitraillette, et voulut partir prêter main forte à son patron mais pour y arriver, il lui devait traverser le parcours du combattant…

Le chef, de son côté, tentait d'éviter les projections d'ombres en se téléportant, chose peu aisée quand il avait un voyant aux yeux sans pupille répugnants qui arrivait à prévoir chacune de ses apparitions et les communiquer à ses compagnons. Et quant à rester sur place, il y avait toujours un abruti surexcité avec d'abominables gros sourcils pour lui faire du karaté. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était trop inquiété, mais un peu surmené. Ce qui était plus inquiétant était comment Zenon avait été foudroyé.

Après un moment de ce petit manège, le dieu de la guerre perdit patience et décida de reprendre sa fonction ; il sortit sa superbe épée enflammée.

"- Assez, moustiques ! Cria-t-il en repoussant tout le monde d'une envolée de sabre.

Il fut satisfait quand sur un périmètre d'environ dix mètres (il n'avait heureusement pas mis toute sa puissance, de toute manière il n'en aurait pas eu besoin) tout était ravagé… des corps jonchaient le sol.

Satisfait, il ramassa son stupide sbire borgne, et maugréa:

"- On peut jamais compter sur toi abruti. Toujours à la ramener, mais quand il faut agir, il n'y a plus personne.

Un peu plus loin (à, à peu près onze mètre) Shien réintégra son corps militaire – pas plus glorieux que son co-équipier, c'est-à-dire avec la moitié du corps couvert d'insectes qu'il grilla avec son aura céleste et quelques morsures d'un enragé… il était clair qu'il revenait d'un dure combat – auquel nous n'avons pas pu assister malheureusement – avec un fardeau sur le dos; trésor de guerre.

"- Prince Homura, je suggère qu'on parte rapidement.

"- Oui, tu as raison, acquiesça le chef en réajustant Zenon sur son épaule, qui grogna… non, s'égosilla soudain:

"- Homura ! Ma mitraillette ! Lâche-moi ! Faut que j'aille la récu…

Et ils disparurent.

Pendant ce temps, sur le champ de bataille à moitié carbonisé, les survivants, c'est-à-dire la totalité des effectifs – Dieu merci – reprenait connaissance:

Kiba avait un mal de chien s'étant fait laminé par le type louche aux fouets lumineux. Il se releva avec difficulté et se pressa d'aller chercher Akamaru. Mais à part quelques poils grillés et une légère blessure à la tête, ce n'était pas grave: il survivrait.

"- Bande de _Biiiiiiiip_ ! Je vais vous _bipper_ ! Vous avez tout fait merder ! S'éleva la voix très énervée de Naruto qui saignait du nez et avait les bras en sang.

Tout le monde fut bien réveillé après cela.

Shikamaru, noir de meurtrissures contre lesquelles il pesta se leva et alla aider un Sasuke bigarré de coups de fouets à se relever. Ce dernier, pissant le sang aussi, s'appuya contre le Nara, grommelant contre sa jambe tordue.

"- Connards! Continuait Naruto, voyant de plus en plus rouge. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait! Hinata aurait pu mourir, vous voulez la tuer?

Il continua ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes. Sasuke claudiqua alors vers le blond qui enguellait ses soi-disant amis:

"- Naruto? Fit doucement l'Uchiwa qui s'était planté devant lui, tout son poids sur sa jambe valide.

"- QUOI? Eut-il comme réponse.

"- Tu nous casses les couilles !

("- Rohhh, Sasuke ! Rirent toutes les filles, rougissantes)

Et un magistral coup de poing envoyant Naruto (et pas un clone cette fois-ci) valser à travers la plaine dévastée.

Tous eurent peur un moment que Sasuke ait été un peu fort mais Kiba s'exclama en pointant du doigt tremblant ne pouvant former les mots adéquats.

"- Eh, mais il se relève ! Glapit Ino; mitraillette sur l'épaule.

Sasuke déglutit, se rendant compte qu'il avait, cette fois-ci, agi de manière irréfléchie.

Tous retinrent leur respiration alors qu'un Naruto aux yeux anormalement violet tirant sur le rouge agressif, les traits brouillés par la colère, la bouche cruellement étirée laissant entre apercevoir des crocs jaunes luisant de bave, se releva lestement.

"- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Murmura Tenten dans un souffle agrippée à Sakura juste à côté d'elle.

Par instinct, ils reculèrent.

"- T'veux t'battre, l'Uchiwa ? Grogna l'animal, le rictus sauvage aux lèvres.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il se mit sur la défensive. Sa jambe criait de douleur mais jamais il ne reculerait face à l'Uzumaki, aussi déchaîné soit-il.

"- Arrêtez, calmez-vous ! Vous n'allez pas vous battre ? Tenta de les arrêter Lee.

Personne n'y fit attention. Le démon fonça droit sur son rival de toujours. Sasuke, malgré ses Sharingans ne put pas parer l'uppercut (coup venant de bas vers le haut) du blond et rejoignit rapidement les nuages.

Tous retinrent leur respiration. Qui serait le prochain (à rejoindre Sasuke? Sakura : Moi!)?

L'Uchiwa, dans un ultime effort pour rétablir sa position et amortir sa chute, tenta un retourné dans l'espoir de retomber sur sa jambe intacte.

Manque total de pot, le beau ténébreux se loupa mémorablement et s'écrasa, mauvaise jambe la première contre une branche d'arbre qui craqua sous l'impact.

Mais personne n'eut le temps de venir à son secours, tous trop paniqués quand Naruto avec un air sauvage fonça sur eux à une vitesse phénoménale.

Personne ne voyait qui serait la prochaine victime sauf le Hyûga (qui n'était que légèrement blessé) avec ses Byakugans. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de crier gare à la victime elle-même, mais il n'en eut pas besoin – pas parce que la victime était Lee – mais parce que…

C'était lui le suivant… il allait se faire massacrer…

"- "- "-

… Des oiseaux s'envolèrent des arbres et bientôt le silence s'installa à l'exception du souffle feule d'une bête sauvage.

"- Naruto, calme-toi, fit une voix qui se voulait sévère.

Le Hyûga retenait sa respiration et sentit des mains sur ses épaules le secouer doucement:

"- Neji ? Ca va ?

Il ouvrit ses yeux doucement et vit face à lui le dos gracieux de Kurenai. Au-dessus de lui, son maître Gai.

Il déglutit et se sentit inconsciemment soulagé. Il haussa les épaules et s'éloigna sans un mot, pensif, comme ayant déjà oublié les derniers instants forts en émotions passés.

Naruto revenait à ses sens doucement et se vit encerclé par son maître et la femme ninja.

Azuma, épaulé par son élève paresseux, s'enquérissait de l'état de la jambe de l'Uchiwa.

Ce n'est alors que quand la discipline et que calme régnèrent que Chôji, qui ne semblait pas vraiment dans le coup, remarqua entre deux bouchées:

"- Heu, où est Hinata?

Retour à la case départ.

"- "- "-

"- Aïe, arrête ouistiti de t'assoire sur ma jambe ! J'ai pas l'impression que tu t'en rendes compte, mais j'suis un convalescent, se plaignit le bâtard aux cheveux vermeils.

"- Pourtant, tu m'as l'air bien en forme pour un malade, contredit le singe.

La pauvre jeep subissait depuis leur départ dans l'Amazonie du pays du Feu (avec cinquante pourcent d'humidité en moins que l'originale) les litanies du blessé et du singe, sous le regard énervé de Sanzo, prompte aux coups de feu et aux coups de baffeur, même sur la jambe du blessé.

Cela faisait trois jours à peu près qu'ils vagabondaient sans avoir mangé et peu dormi dans des sentiers battus direction l'Ouest, pour changer.

"- "- "-

Ce n'est qu'en fin de matinée que les ninjas de gardes postés en haut des miradors orientés vers l'Est remarquèrent un nuage de poussière se frayant un passage rectiligne (allez savoir comment, peut-être grâce à la chance reconnue du conducteur) entre les arbres.

"- C'est quoi ce truc ? Questionna Izumo en pointant du doigt.

"- Où ça ? Demanda Kotetsu, avant de prendre sa longue-vue pour regarder de plus près. Je ne sais pas, admit-il.

Le troisième ninja avec eux jeta un vague coup d'œil à la fumée grise montant au ciel par petits nuages et qui s'approchait du mur de protection du village à grande vitesse. Il se rallongea et referma les yeux, désintéressé.

Pourtant les deux autres suivaient avec inquiétude la progression de l'ORNI (3), se rendant compte que s'il continuait de la sorte, leur mur allait…

"- S'arrêtera ? fit Izumo paniqué, un sourire crispé.

"-S'arrêtera pas, contre-dit Kotetsu en agrippant son co-équipier par le bras, essayant de se convaincre lui-même du contraire.

"- S'ARRETERAAAAAA ! Crièrent-ils à l'unisson, les yeux hermétiquement fermés, prêts au pire, qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas…

**BOOM ! CRAC!**

La plateforme trembla.

**"- AIIIIIIIIIIIIIEUH! **Hakkai! Ça va pas de t'endormir au volant! J'suis blessé nom d'un chien!

"- Il s'est pas arrêter, en conclut Hayate devant les visages blancs des deux inséparables amis. Vous en faites une tête.

**Finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

1- Kage Mane no jutsu : La manipulation des ombres

2- Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu : L étrinte mortelle de l'ombre: Permet d'étrangler un adversaire par des mains d'ombres.

3- Objet Roulant Non Identifié

Marionnette "saute partout" : On est les meilleures !

AngelEyes : Wouai ! Y a pas de doute ! I am the CAPITAIN, the BOSS, the…

Marionnette "regard dédaigneux" : Yeah ! You really need a BROSSE for your hair, Mouton Frisé.

AngelEyes "mode défenseuse des Béliers": Un problème ?

Marionnette "Vierge apeurée" : NoOoOOooOooN !


End file.
